Phonecall
by archeklein
Summary: A phonecall at night can lead to certain things - TYL8059/TYLYamamotoxTYLGokudera , I suck at summaries and at titles. Please enjoy!


**Title:** Phonecall _[I suck at making up titles, please forgive me T_T]_  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** 8059 - YamamotoxGokudera  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1600+?  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> first M ; o ; and unbeta-ed  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Reborn! is not mine.

_This is my first M fic ever ; o ; I've never thought I would write an M-rated fanfic, nor could I imagine me finishing one ; o ; Also, English is not my first language so the M part may seem rather low-quality, but still... I hope you enjoy it ; o ; REALLY, I'M EMBARRASSED JUST BY WRITING IT :((((((( I don't really know if I can read it again without blushing, haha *sigh*_

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=  
><em>

Gokudera clicked his tongue. He had been feeling nervous since early morning, and now at 7pm the nervousness still had no intent to cease. He decided to postpone his plan for the evening and stay home for dinner. After all, if you're not sure about doing something, not doing it is the absolute solution.

Just as he finished his ricetta tortellini and started preparing to leave the apartment, his phone rang. The silver-haired man sighed, took it out of his pocket and take a quick glance at the caller's ID. He didn't intend to answer the call, because hell he was on leave and the Tenth himself granted him a week, no way Tsuna would let anyone disturb his right-hand man unless there was an emergency.

But still, he picked up.

"Woah! Hayato did take my call!" - An amused voice echoed through the speaker.

Gokudera growled. "Don't you fucking call me that!"

Yamamoto just chuckled in respond. He could never get tired of Gokudera's grumpy attitude. Ahh, so cute 3

"What?"

"Where's my birthday present?"

Gokudera froze. What kind of idiot would ask such a shameless question? "Your birthday passed a month ago! And no! Why do you think I would give you a present?"

"Ehh? So Hayato really don't have anything for meeee?" Yamamoto whined. His voice was unusually coddly for a 24-year-old male. "We haven't seen each other for three whole months, how could you treat me like that~~~?"

The three-fourth Italian scratched his head. True that they hadn't been together for too long since Yamamoto went back to Japan on business... It would be a lie saying Gokudera didn't miss the other, but no way in hell would he admit missing that idiot either. Beside, Yamamoto shouldn't blame him for not calling since 24th April, the Storm Squad was fighting against a rival Family then and for the week after that!

Oh well, maybe he was just too embarrassed to wish his Rain Guardian a happy birthday through phone.

"What d'ya want...?" He asked, unable to hide the tiny bit of shyness in his voice.

"Anything?" Yamamoto eagerly responded.

Gokudera suddenly felt chills down his spine. However, he was the guilty one so, "Yes."

"Hmm... actually this afternoon I was surfing the net..."

"So?"

"...and found some suggestions on phone sex." - the raven-haired male ended rather lecherous.

"..."

Gokudera turned red from head to toe. _What the hell? WHAT THE HELLL? FUCK NOOOO! NO WAY, NO WAY! His mind screamed frantically. We haven't talked for such a long time and the first thing he requests from me is SEXXX? NO PHONE SEX IS STILL SEX NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! NOOOOOO!_

"Hayato?" Yamamoto continued.

_Ah fuck, I've been holding back for too long._

"Hm...?"

"Wanna try~?"

_There goes the lewd voice._ Gokudera was terrified realizing he got semi-aroused just hearing _that_voice Yamamoto usually use when they were involved in bedroom activities. He really DID hold back too long.

Screw it then.

"O-Okay?"

"Imagine me leaning against you... nibbing your earlobe... taking off your clothings..."

_Shit._Listening to Yamamoto's sexy voice turned Gokudera on. Maybe he should be embarrassed that he got a hard-on just for those words, but still, he shut his eyes and obediently remove his top.

"I'm kissing your throat, sucking at that spot you like... my hands caress your nipples while my lips travel down your chest..."

Gokudera instinctively lifted a hand to slightly pinch his own bud, shivered to the touch and let out a small moan. Yamamoto continued, knowing his lover finally got it.

"I unbuckle your belt - you wear them a lot don't you - slide my hand over your stomach, and grab hold of your erected cock, stroking it slowly, slowly..."

Gokudera did exactly what he heard. With each "slowly" Yamamoto said, he stroked his length once. But soon that became really unsatisfying, as he had to growl, "Damn it, just get to it already-"

Yamamoto tried to hide his chuckle as he spoke, "I run my thumb across your slit, teasing it, teasing it, until your bead starts to form... I move between your legs, flicking my tongue over the tip, tasting the cum glistening there... Then my tongue runs down to your base, licking up..."

The silver-haired half-naked man wet his hands with saliva, then stroked himself, imagining his fingers were Yamamoto's languid tongue.

"...until I take all your cock into my mouth."

He hissed. "Fuck!"

"I bite you softly with my teeth, scraping up and down, feeling you pulsing against me... You grab my hair and hold on to it while I suck you up and down, savoring every drop of cum you emit... faster... faster..."

Gokudera started pumping himself and panted as Yamamoto continued with his magical words. In a second he thought he heard the sound of belt being taken off on the other's side, but ignored and continued with his work.

"I-It feels-so g-good... T-Takeshi..."

Yamamoto gasps, his own erection grew as Gokudera let out his wanton voice. "I let you slip out of my mouth, while my fingers started caressing your entrance and slowly slide in... one at first..."

He stopped for a moment to stroke his own throbbing need. Gokudera on the other side sat up, sucked his fingers of the still-free hand until they're thoroughly wet, then entered his hole.

"...then another..."

Another finger went in.

"I thrust the fingers in and out, twisting and scissoring, until your bottom are all wet and squelchy..." Yamamoto could imagine the image of Gokudera lying beneath him, panting with hazy eyes, squirming and flushed red - and felt his orgasm built up faster. Gokudera helped him by actually panting into the speaker, fingers probing his inside muscles.

"I take my fingers out, and my cock starts entering, bit by bit... Ah-ahhh- My hands hold your hip while I kiss your lips, my erection thrust in deeper... and deeper..."

Gokudera inserted another finger - which made three - inside, gasped. Fingers never satisfied him, but they still felt good, especially with his lover's obviously-can't-wait-anymore voice on the other end of the phone line.

"I begin thrusting slowly at first... Haaa-Then slam down harder... harder... Oh GOD-" Yamamoto pumped his cock as his breath became shorter. He could clearly hear Gokudera moaning as the Storm Guardian both managed his length and slamming his fingers against the tight hole at the same time. They couldn't say any more words, both kept their phone between their ears and shoulders, hands working themselves while hearing their partners' voices. That was of course not enough, but definitely was really, really good.

Gokudera somehow found his own prostate and began thrusting in furiously, breath hitched, making sounds that drove Yamamoto crazy. They eagerly continued the handjobs until both reached their climax then came long and hard, calling out each other's name.

"H-Hayato...!"

"Takeshi-God-"

Both collapsed and panted, until each managed to get up and reached for the nearest tissue box to clean up. Gokudera's phone was dropped on the floor, so he left it there until the cleaning was done. When he picked up, the ex-bomber was amazed that Yamamoto still didn't hang up.

"Hey..."

"Hayato?"

"Who's paying the phone bill?"

Yamamoto halted. "Err- that-"

Gokudera almost smiled. "You know, that was pretty... good."

"Can we try it again another time?" He can tell the other man was beaming.

"No." Gokudera stated firmly, hiding the humorous tone that was urging to show. "And there goes your birthday present, idiot."

"Eeeehhhhh?"

"I asked what you wanted and you said this, then it was settled, right?"

"Hayato is so cruel! I still want my present!"

Gokudera laughed, then hung up. That sure was quite a start for the night, and somehow he thought maybe he really should give the idiot a present after all.

**-Omake v-**

Yamamoto laid on his bed, completely drained and slumpy since his Gokudera turned him down - although they did have a wonderful try on phone sex. He was there for almost half an hour, but didn't seem to be getting up at all.

Suddenly, the apartment's door clicked.

Yamamoto jumped, immediately grabbed the katana next to his bed, preparing for whatever was coming. Being so cautious, of course he was startled when he heard a familiar voice sounding from the door.

"Whaaaat, you still keep your spare key at the same place?"

"H-Hayato?" Yamamoto spoke in disbelief.

Gokudera walked in, hands carrying a bag, a cigarette in his mouth. "Yo."

"But why?"

"I was already here in my home planning to visit you when you called idiot. Got a week off work, and guess it would be nice to fly in since you probably won't be back soon."

"B-But the phone numbers?" Yamamoto stuttered.

Gokudera chuckled at the other. "I enabled global service, d-uh. You should know it shouldn't you?"

"Eeehhh..."

The silver-haired man stepped up and gave the still-surprised-still-dazed Japanese a hug. "So, let's go open your late birthday present, eh?" He finished with a sly smile.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, before he decided not to ask any more question and ran to lock the door, turn off the lights then rushed his lovely lover to bed.

_Ahhh, this is life._

**-Owari v-**

I hope you enjoy it ; o ; It's a bit rushed since it's already 4:30AM and my parents will freak out if they see me stay up this late writing BL ; o ; Anyway, critics are appreciated! Love you all my readers 3


End file.
